


Porque não ?

by carolss



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A primeira vez que acontece Rufus se sente enojado consigo mesmo, ele não era aquele tipo de homem, do tipo que fantasia sobre garotas adolescentes, especialmente uma garota que ele conhecia desde que ela criança, uma garota que era a melhor amiga de seu filho.





	Porque não ?

A primeira vez que acontece Rufus se sente enojado consigo mesmo, ele não era aquele tipo de homem, do tipo que fantasia sobre garotas adolescentes, especialmente uma garota que ele conhecia desde que ela criança, uma garota que era a melhor amiga de seu filho. Ou pelo menos ele não devia ser.

Ele se sente um tanto aliviado quando algumas semanas depois Vanessa conta que vai se mudar. Mas principalmente ele se sente triste.

.

.

.

Quando ela volta ela tem mais de dezoito anos. Ele conversa com ela e ele ri, e ele pensa, ela soa bem madura, bem mais do que muitos dos adultos com quem ele tinha que lidar. Mas ele ainda está casado, mesmo se sua esposa não está por perto há meses, e Vanessa ainda é a melhor amiga de seu filho.

Ele não quer ser aquele cara, mas se ele apenas olhar, se ele apenas pensar tarde da noite e não fazer nada a respeito disso ele não é, certo ?

.

.

.

Quando ela volta de Barcelona ele não é mais casado, não com Alison, não com Lily, e não com qualquer cantora que teve um one hit wonder nos anos 90. E Vanessa não é mais a melhor amiga de seu filho.

Quando eles conversam é agradável e fácil e ele quer beijar ela.

Certamente ainda existem muitos motivos porque ele não devia fazer isso, mas por um momento ele não consegue pensar em nenhum.


End file.
